


let us change the eyes

by Iris_Duncan_72



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, End of the World, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mostly it's just, REALLY BRIEFLY AND VAGUELY, Short & Sweet, my new favourite tag, mysterious bullshit abounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Duncan_72/pseuds/Iris_Duncan_72
Summary: The end of the world's not so bad.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	let us change the eyes

Jisung was six when the world ended. Maybe that’s why he can’t recall much about exactly what happened. All he has are a few flashes, a few fragments that’ve stuck in his brain with enough tenacity to make a barnacle proud.

Jisung remembers he was at an aquarium with his school class. He knows this because the teacher told him to stop pressing his face against the thick glass as he tried to get closer to the huge stingrays gliding through the water.

Jisung remembers it happened after lunch because that was when they had a toilet break and he’d taken a long time to finish his food, so he was last. The public bathroom had been so big and shiny and there had only been one other person in it, a man who came too close and smiled too wide.

Jisung remembers raised voices and red faces and running legs and hands, hands, hands. There’s nothing after that, of course. He doesn’t know what happened next, only that the world ended, taking everyone with it except him.

Well, him and Minho, but it was a couple of years before he found Minho. Or maybe it was the other way around.

‘We found each other, silly,’ Minho says from behind him.

Jisung startles, turning away from the stunning view of the seaside at sunset (he’s seen better, honestly). He didn’t realise he was voicing his thoughts again, but he must’ve been. Really, he only notices he’s done that when Minho replies to something he thought he’d said in his head.

‘But I wasn’t even looking for you,’ Jisung protests, walking away from the clifftop with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Minho doesn’t like heights, so he always stays well back from the edge, waiting for Jisung to come within reach before looping their arms together. They continue down the cracked stone steps together and Minho replies, ‘You don’t have to be looking for something to find it. Sometimes these things are just meant to happen.’

A chill wind blows in from the sea and Jisung sniffs, shoulders hunching. ‘What, like fate?’ he asks.

Glancing at him with those big doe eyes of his, Minho nods. ‘Yeah. I think we would have come across each other one way or another, no matter what happened.’

Jisung grins, feels his cheeks bunch up in the way that always draws a reciprocal smile from Minho. ‘Yah, isn’t that a bit sappy?’

Minho giggles (always softly, everything about him is soft and gentle) and nudges Jisung playfully with his shoulder, just hard enough to make him stagger slightly. ‘Well, _one_ of us has to be and it’s certainly not you.’

Jisung’s not sure that even counts as an insult, not really, but Minho looks pleased as punch with himself when Jisung puffs up in mock outrage and indignation, so he responds anyway. He’s lucky Minho isn’t _actually_ a mind reader or he’d hear all the things Jisung doesn’t say, which are very, very sappy. Then again, there are times when Minho gives him this _look_ , like he knows exactly what Jisung’s thinking, knows exactly how ridiculously mushy his thoughts are, and he beams like Jisung hung the stars and the moon and the sun just for him. So maybe it’s okay that Jisung doesn’t verbalise everything.

They pause halfway down the hill by the second lookout. This one’s not right up by the edge and Minho leans against the railing with Jisung, both of them huddling together for warmth. Minho closes his eyes and hums happily as the rich gold light of the setting sun paints a beautiful glow over his face.

A gull caws behind them Jisung glances back, unsurprised to note only one shadow stretching away from their feet. Minho’s never had a shadow, not in all the years Jisung’s known him. He’s never said anything about it and Jisung’s never asked. They both survived the end of the world, after all. A missing shadow can’t really compare to that. Besides, Jisung has the rest of Minho to look after and to look after him.

‘I’ll always be with you,’ Minho murmurs, without opening his eyes.

Jisung smiles again and looks back out over the ocean. He has seen more impressive sunsets, it’s true, but as they go, this one isn’t half bad.

‘I know,’ he says, tipping his head to gently knock against Minho’s temple. ‘I know.’

A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality.  
\- John Lennon


End file.
